


Mr. Romantic does it wrong

by Jassanja



Series: Rent Boy Universe [2]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid's mother is still insisting that he get married, and Luke just has about enough of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Romantic does it wrong

"Same old, same old?" Luke asked as Reid threw his phone to the far end of the couch in frustration. Luke got up from his papers on the dining table and stepped behind the couch, wrapping his arms around Reid's shoulder, kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah, same tune as every week!" Reid leaned back as Luke began massaging his neck. "My mother already annoyed me when she called twice a year to remind me that I should get married"

"At least you have to admit that she meant it when she said that as long as you get married she doesn't care if you're gay or not."

"Stupid Illinois, passing same-sex marriage. I know I should never have left Texas. No chance of that happening down there in my lifetime."

"Now, now Doctor Oliver, it's important that we have free choice in the mater …" Luke started.

"Luke!" Reid sharply interrupted him before his rant could take on momentum.

"Yeah, right!" Luke reminded himself, remembering that Reid was serious in his threat to withhold on the gay sex if Luke started pushing gay politics at home. A lesson Luke had learned the hard way ... twice.

Luke returned to his papers as Reid went to the kitchen to prepare a monster-sandwich to get rid of the tension that the talk with his mother had left.

Luke had noticed that the sandwiches got bigger and bigger with each week as the argument between Reid and his mother continued.

"You know, we could just get it behind us," Luke said as he scribbled something in the margins of his papers

Suddenly all clattering in the kitchen behind him came to a halt.

"Say again?" Reid asked dumbstruck

"I said we could just get married and be done with it, don't you agree?" Luke said, shuffling around his research, still not looking up.

"Wow!" Reid said, "I did not expect that"

"Hmmm?" Luke asked, reading over a paragraph again

"I expected flowers, candles, perhaps even a special white box under the Christmas tree but I never expected you to blindside me with a proposal when you're not even looking at me"

Luke dropped his pen to the table and looked over his shoulder into the kitchen. "I wasn't proposing," he said

"Oh yes, you were!" Reid insisted. "How else would you call it if you ask someone if they agree that getting married would be a great idea?"  
Reid smirked. "Besides I will count this as a proposal just so I can claim that it was you, Mr. Romantic himself, who made the worst proposal I've ever gotten"

"Keep that up and it my be the only one you ever get"

"Too late for that!"

"What?" Luke asked surprised, "there was someone who already asked you to marry them?"

"You sound surprised"

"Well… " Luke was speechless

"What can I say, you romantic boys always fall for the jerks"

"So you turned him down?"

"No, actually I said yes!" Reid sat down opposite Luke at the table.

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not!" Reid took a big bite out off his sandwich. "And just so you know, he had the candles and the ring, did that falling to one knee thing, All the stuff you didn't bother with"

Luke only blinked, not quite understanding what was just happening.

"Okay, to be honest," Reid continued while watching Luke with amusement, "we were fifteen, the ring was just a trinket and I only agreed to marry him once we returned from college because that was the only way to get into his pants."

"What happened afterwards?" Luke asked while stealing a slice of salami from Reid's sandwich

"Oi, hands off my food!" Reid slapped Luke's hand away, but was too late. " What do you think happened afterwards? He finally let me blow him"

"No, I mean what happened after college with your engagement? Did something happen to him that broke your heart and turned you into the charming guy I know so well?"

"Haven't I just told you that I already was a jerk back then?"

Luke smiled and shrugged sheepishly

"No, nothing happened," Reid continued. "Actually, we didn't even make it till high school prom. I was forgotten the moment he found out that girls were more interesting after all. Last I heard he's gone bald and got divorced for the third time." Reid gulped down the rest of his sandwich. "But don't think that making me talk about my past will make me forget that you just asked me to marry you"

Luke groaned. "Okay, shoot me down already, so we can forget it ever happened."

"What's with your hearing today? I also just said a few minutes ago that I have no intention of forgetting this or of letting you get a second chance to do it right."

Reid swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and cleared his throat

"Your proposal is accepted, Mr. Snyder. Let's get it behind us and get married. At least it will get my mother off my back"

Luke let his head fall to the table with another groan.

Moments later he felt Reid's fingers in his hair and his voice whispering close to his ear. "Hey, sweetheart, look at me." Luke finally lifted his head, looking at Reid. "We can still salvage this disaster," Reid straddled his lap. "Just kiss me!"

"I really don't get a second chance?" Luke murmured into the kiss.

Reid just shook his head with a smile.

"And you will never let me live this down?"

"Never!"

"Just so you know, my original plan involved taking you to this restaurant that has really good food…"

"Like you'd ever dare to take me somewhere where the food isn't good," Reid said, before he shut Luke up with a deep kiss.


End file.
